


Ginger Distraction

by raspberry_veela



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Other, Party, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberry_veela/pseuds/raspberry_veela
Summary: short jily thing. james is high and ignoring remus as usual. p cute.





	Ginger Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. sorry about the lack of capitalization, i just don't care :)

james had tuned out remus's low voice as he informed him about the properties of wormwood essence, and how it could help sirius with his flea problem. james' hazel eyes were clouded by the two joints he'd smoked about 20 minutes ago, and they were caught on a certain red-haired witch across the common room. 

james was stuffed to the brim with confidence after the gryffindor team had won the last quidditch match against slytherin without even cheating this time, really, he swears. 

"prongs, the potion seems simple enough, even muggles-" remus glanced up at james and followed his line of vision. lily evans. james had his index finger in his mouth, absentmindedly picking at his teeth. "godric. you weren't even listening. i swear to god sometimes i'm the only one who actually gets anything done around here-" and once again his sentence was cut short. 

james brushed his hand on remus's shoulder and muttered "uh-huh, buddy," before rubbing his eye, leaving his glasses askew. "hey evans!" he called out, leaving remus in the dust, shaking his head.


End file.
